Second Chances: Challenge Accepted
by Farrellm21
Summary: I never expected to have a second chance when I died. I wish it would have been an easier one than being a demigod though. -OC


**This is a story about a girl who was reborn in the Percy Jackson world. I know the idea sounds Mary Sue but I promise you it's not.**

** I have seen it done well before in other Archives and I think I can be the first to introduce it into this one. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not if its not read enough I'll probably make it a three shot or something. But I really hope you like it. **

* * *

I wanted to find peace when I died. I wanted to let go and perhaps be free….I wasn't sure if I would get my wish, but I didn't think that THIS would happen to me. My old name isn't important; my old life isn't either, not anymore.

The only thing you really need to know about my old life is the fact that when I was 16 years old I committed suicide.

Thinking back it was stupid of me, but I couldn't handle my clinical depression anymore. I was sick of being depressed and tired all the time, I figured the way I was living was just like being dead. I thought if I killed myself I would finally be gone and not have to worry about putting a mask on around the people I care about and act so damn happy all the time.

I didn't know if there was a Heaven or a Hell, honestly I thought there was nothing after death I assumed you just became a ghost or something.

I never thought much of reincarnation, I thought the idea of it was silly…but I guess something does have to happen to the energy in the body but still. After I killed myself everything went black for what felt like a minute or two, I was very surprised I was still able to form coherent thoughts. I thought maybe I had failed in my attempt and if that was the case my family probably wouldn't be very happy with me.

That was when I felt cold air on my face and hands pick me up. _Wait hands…how can I be picked up like this?_ I thought immediately, then I felt something soft wrap around me and the next thing I knew I was under covers in a warm room of some kind. This moment was when I first decided to try and open my eyes.

I assumed my parents would be there angry at me for attempting something so reckless, and maybe my older brother would be there as well, probably livid from my stupidity. But when I opened my eyes I didn't see my family.

I saw wooden bars around me. After studying them for a few minutes I figured out what they were…crib bars. I was so confused and frustrated but I did realize one thing I definitely wasn't in my body anymore. I felt my eyes water and the smaller body started to cry loudly. After a minute or two a beautiful woman came in and lifted me up into her arms. She started to shush me and tell me everything was okay. "Shh Robin it's okay, don't cry," _Robin? _I thought _that's not my name._

As she was comforting me a man came up behind her. He set his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. Once he was in my line of sight I was surprised to what I saw.

My mother was very beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes but compared to my father she just looked simple. My father was very handsome with long black hair that came down to his shoulders he had a dark tint to his skin but the most interesting thing about him was his eyes. They were an unnatural, beautiful gold color.I was very surprised by this and didn't understand why his eyes looked that way. He took me from my mother and started talking to me.

"You'll understand someday Robin, I promise."

As he said that it almost sounded as if he was addressing my own thoughts, deciding that was impossible I dismissed it. My mother and father both came in from time to time for a while, my mom always came in at nights and my father came in on days. I especially enjoyed when he told me stories of his day. He always told me about his ongoing troubles with his job, but never told me what it was. I assumed that he didn't tell me the job because he thought I wouldn't understand him, but for some reason I didn't think that was the case. One day my mother came in alone with a sad look on her face. She picked me up and put me to her and started shaking, I didn't have to look at her face to tell she was crying.

When I was old enough to talk not sure how old I was; I started asking mom about dad. I remembered him clearly since I have been able to form memories since I was reborn into this body. I can even remember some events from my old life. The reason I asked her though was because I wanted to hear what she had thought of him considering I had only seen him for a short time.

My mother's eyes glazed over and she smiled wistfully as she started to speak "he was very handsome Robin, you look a lot like him you know. Even though him being handsome had its influences that wasn't why I loved him." As she said that I scrunched my face and looked up at her questioningly, she saw my look, shook her head and laughed.

"I loved him because of how he treated every life like it was worth something. It didn't matter if it was a life as simple as a fly, he would claim everything has a time to die and it's not right to take them out if it isn't theirs." As my mother said that I felt myself fill with pride that my father was like that and it made me hope that I could strive to try and change to be like that.

"What happened to him?"

It was a simple question, but when I asked, her smile faded slightly, she forced it to come back but it was pained "he has a very important job sweetie, one he can't be kept away from for too long." That made me angry, he left us for a damn job? The teenager part of my mind understood but I still had the patience of a child, but older mind or not being neglected _hurt._

We still talked about him from time to time after that.But that was the last time I directly asked about my father.

The years with my mother were quiet and after I let go of the idea of having a father, I was happy. That changed though when I reached my 10th birthday.

"Hurry up already Robbie!"

My cousin Clare called "blow out your candles!" I felt her spit on my ear from where she yelled directly into my ear. I turned to her annoyed, but I kept my cool, "why don't you blow out my candles Clare." I told her, I watched as she smiled brightly and blew them out. The thing was I didn't hate Clare, I just hated how immature she was but then again most 10 year olds were as mature as she was. I was just an exception due to the fact of my mind not being of a normal child's.

After my party and everyone went home, my mom and I started to clean up the kitchen. After we finished cleaning my mom told me to go sit in the living room. I waited for my mother to come in for a good 10 minutes and when she did she was holding something. She put what seemed to be a box in her lap and met her gaze with mine.

"I need to tell you something," she started "it's about your father."

When she said it was about dad I felt my jaw set, ever since she told me about how he left us I didn't like talking about him much anymore. But still I stayed still and listened to what mom had to say, "I know I told you that he had an important job, and that much is true, but I wasn't comfortable to tell you his job when you were so young. I was going to wait until you were 12, but for some reason Robbie you are very mature for your age.

Sometimes I actually wonder how a young child can be as well behaved and understanding as you are."

She said it jokingly that much is true, but I still felt myself tense when she said that in worry that somehow against all odds she figured out. But realizing she was joking I managed to calm myself down and say "what do you mean mom I'm still young!" She smiled "yes, yes you are" she agreed. Realizing she got off topic my mother quickly switched subjects back to my father.

"Your father has a job that is very demanding, he's had it for _thousands_ of years actually."

When she said the last part my blood ran cold."W-what do you mean?" I demanded, and she looked at me with a guarded expression and continued.

"Robin honey, your father was a _god_."

I stood up "I-Is this a joke!"I asked exasperatedly, starting to pace around the living room and getting very agitated. I grabbed my dark brown hair that was braided to the side and started playing with it (something I do when I'm stressed don't judge me.) But my mother stayed completely calm like she expected me to react this way.

"No Robbie it's not a joke your father was a Greek god, he never told who he was though. He claimed names hold too much power, especially for immortals." I took in the information my mother told me and looked for any truth in her eyes that she was lying, but I couldn't find any. She was actually telling the truth.

"So what are you saying that the gods run everything like in _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_?"

Mother looked at me oddly "what is that?" she asked and I looked at her with a confused look on my face. I mean I knew it was a series for kids but still there were movies and everything. "Mom that one book series it was written by Rick Riordan there were two movies based off them." But as I explained it she looked like she was more confused "sweetie I have never heard of such a book series" my mother said simply.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room,"I said in a rush. "Robbin honey wait!"My mother called out, but by the time she said those words I was already down the hallway and had shut my bedroom door.

I went over to my bed and grabbed the emergency prepaid phone mom gave me for emergencies it had 10 minutes on it but I still used 5 of the minutes on it to use the internet to look up the book series I loved in my previous life. To my surprise I couldn't find anything about it, nothing. I couldn't even find any evidence of Rick Riordan even existing.

I turned off the phone and threw it across my bed, and threw myself backwards onto my bed and I sighed in anger. The more I thought about it the more it didn't make sense _so what_ I thought _does this mean that I was reborn in the same world that Percy Jackson exists? If it is true that would explain my heritage and also the fact that for some reason the book series doesn't exist anymore. But if it is true and this series was an alternate universe of some kind then how did Rick Riordan know that it existed… _all these thoughts were running through my head over and over till I felt sick.

I just stayed there on my bed for I don't know how long just mulling over these thoughts, stressing myself out. Finally I couldn't take it anymore; I sat up and slowly got off of my bed. Then I went over to my window and slid it open, I then took out the fire escape screen and climbed out my window onto the little roof above my mom's garage stall.

I sat down and looked up at the clear sky. I hadn't realized how long I was on my bed till I looked up and realized that day had turned into night. I looked up at the stars and studied the constellations trying to calm myself down. Sadly looking at The Gemini Twins, Hercules, Orion and all the other Greek myths displayed in the stars irritated me even further. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and I screamed at the stars.

"Why the hell did you do this to me!?"

I yelled as I felt my eyes water, "I just wanted peace, I wanted to be free and not have to deal with the stress of life anymore. I realize I was being selfish but still…is this some kind of test! I mean I get it now if you were trying to show me that I shouldn't have given up so easily it worked. I can't stop thinking about how I left my parents and my brother like that. Thinking about it makes me sick. It makes me wish I would have tried a little harder to get better."

I stopped my rant, tears rolling down my face; I then felt my mood shift from hopelessness to determination.

I looked up again and said "yeah you think this is a test huh? Well I'll prove you wrong if it is, I will not give up on this life, and I will let determination run my new life. I- I won't give up like I did…that is a promise.

I swear it on the River Styx."

As I finished saying my speech, I heard what sounded like the thunder, roll as if to say

_'challenge accepted.' _

I looked at the stars a little longer then I went back through the window and got ready for bed. As I lay down I looked up at my ceiling, I then realized what I had done.

If my guess was right about this world, I just made a promise to the gods and I swore on the River Styx. Meaning no matter what I couldn't give up like I did before. I have to live this life the whole way out no matter what happens. I folded my hands behind my head and sighed in exasperation and quietly spoke to myself.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter on Robin's life. Don't worry the story starts out slow but it will speed up when she gets to camp and meets a few certain people...**

**Well that's it then I will post the next chapter sometime in the next two weeks.**

**Once again I urge you for your opinions.**

**Your reviews would make my day!**


End file.
